


Delirious

by Hxxrumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español, Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxxrumi/pseuds/Hxxrumi
Summary: Cuando Stiles aparece en una reunión de planificación con la camisa de Danny, Derek no está contento.





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delirious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090796) by [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990). 



Stiles tiró torpemente de los hombros de la camisa que llevaba puesta, intentando tirar del cuello hasta una posición que no dejara la mitad de su pecho en exhibición. Maldito Danny y sus cuellos en v profundos. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, donde yacían los mapas que se suponía que debía estar estudiando.  
Y la maldita camisa se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando ver su pecho hasta la mitad de su ombligo, o al menos eso se sintió. Oh bueno, al menos sus tres pelos en el pecho tendrían algo de aire.  
Un despacio gruñido llamó su atención y miró hacia arriba, directamente a los brillantes ojos beta-azules de Derek. Lo siento, dijo, luego señaló sus ojos y el mapa. —Prestando atención, aquí.  
Scott, en la cabeza de la mesa, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y continuó dibujando líneas alrededor de lo que consideraba territorio de la manada. —Así que aquí es donde-  
—La próxima vez que tengamos una reunión, dile a tu novio-, murmuró Derek sombríamente, colocando sus puños en la mesa antes de volver a mirar a Scott.  
— ¿Novio?- Preguntó Stiles, parpadeando de Derek a Scott. — ¿Qué? Scott, tú y Isaac...-  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Oh, Dios mío, él es... y Allison... ¡no!- Scott se movió hacia atrás, mirando entre Derek y Stiles frenéticamente.  
— Él no.- Derek miró a Stiles, un músculo saltando en su mandíbula. — Tú. Y no te molestes en negarlo-, dijo cuándo Stiles abrió la boca para hacer exactamente eso. — Puedo olerlo todo sobre ti-.  
— Uh. De acuerdo, lo del olfato es raro al siguiente nivel, pero dejando eso a un lado por ahora, amigo, Danny no es mi novio. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que sería un novio fantástico él es muy asombroso, pero no. A él no le gusto-.  
Ante la ceja levantada y la mirada fija de Derek, Stiles se apresuró a agregar: —Le pregunté una vez si yo era atractivo para los hombres gays-. Se encogió de hombros. —Y él solo se burlaba cuando le estaba ofreciendo mi virginidad en una bandeja de plata pero, ¡ay! Uhh, jeje Derek. ¿Qué pasa, amigo?- Preguntó Stiles, manteniendo su voz baja y calmada porque Derek había saltado sobre la maldita mesa y estaba frente a la cara de Stiles, su puño retorciéndose agresivamente en la camisa de Stiles, no, de Danny, hasta que las costuras se tensaron.

Derek presionó su cara contra la parte más profunda del cuello de la camisa, que, debido a la forma en que había tirado y torcido el material, estaba justo contra la base de la garganta de Stiles.

Stiles estaba realmente muy orgulloso de sí mismo cuando su voz solo vaciló un poco cuando chilló: — ¿Scotty? ¿Ayuda?

— Oh, no. Lo siento, amigo, pero no me meteré en medio de la pelea de un amante-. Y luego Scott lanzó una mirada profundamente traicionada a un Stiles confundido, antes de salir de la habitación.

Stiles se movió tanto como pudo, inmovilizado entre Derek y la pared con los brazos colgando torpemente porque la forma en que la camisa estaba torcida, las mangas tiraban contra ellos. — ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con pelea de amante?- Stiles gritó a Scott. — ¡Qué buen mejor amigo eres, McCall!-

— Quítatela.

— Eh?- Stiles trató de mirar a Derek, pero con la forma en que la cara de Derek estaba aplastada contra su pecho, se topó en la boca con puntas de cabello de gel súper fuerte. En serio, el tipo sacó 10 con la cosa del arreglo personal, mierda santa.

También olía muy bien, algo tropical, coco tal vez... pero eso no era el punto. Enfoque, Stilinski!

— ¿Quieres que me quite mi camisa?  
— No es tuya.- La voz de Derek se había reducido a un tenor bajo que hablaba de un peligro inminente de colmillos.

Stiles asintió, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma. — Claro, no. Es de Danny. Mi compañero de equipo, lo conociste. Ese día en mi... uh, habitación-. Hizo una mueca, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo. — Así que solo voy a quitarte la camisa de Danny, quiero decir. Allá por ahí,- él movió un brazo torpemente hacia el baño. — ¿Está bien?

Lentamente, tan lentamente, los dedos de Derek aflojaron su agarre y él dejó caer sus manos, alejándose de Stiles con la cabeza aún baja. — Ve. No... Corras-.

— Sí, no, por supuesto que no-. A medio camino del baño, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza, lanzándola hacia la puerta. Un pequeño ruido detrás de él lo hizo voltearse completamente hacia Derek, quien estaba mirando hacia la cintura de Stiles.

Llegando a Stiles en unos pocos pasos, Derek extendió la mano, con las yemas de sus dedos sobre dos marcas rojas justo por encima de la curva del hueso de la cadera de Stiles. — ¿Qué pasó?-

—Derrame de químicos en la escuela. Es, uh, la razón por la que tuve que pedirle una camisa a Danny. Los productos químicos quemaron la mía, pero me quité la camisa a tiempo para evitar que hiciera algo más que irritar un poco mi piel-. Stiles suspiró cuando las líneas negras comenzaron a rayar el brazo de Derek. —Amigo, eso no es necesario. Realmente ni siquiera duele-. Ante la mirada incrédula de Derek, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: —Me he quemado peor cocinando la cena. No es nada. Así que no tienes que ya sabes, hacer eso-.

Cuando Derek dejó caer su mano, sus dedos rozaron la línea de la barriga de Stiles, rozando su cinturón antes de que se apartaran de su cuerpo. La lujuria floreció instantáneamente, enviando un arrebato de vergüenza al colorear la cara y la parte superior del pecho de Stiles. Tragó bruscamente, oyendo y sintiendo el chasquido de su garganta mientras lo hacía.

— Uh... entonces.- Totalmente no embarazoso. De ningún modo.  
— Si necesitas una camisa prestada, toma una mía-, dijo Derek, sin dejar de mirar el pálido vientre de Stiles.

Lo cual no es tan malo, hey, toda esa práctica de campo y de lacrosse pagó muy bien en su cuerpo, excepto por la forma del cuerpo de Derek que obviamente había sido creado directamente del mármol por los escultores griegos antiguos y luego le dio vida el maldito Zeus en persona. La definición de sus abdominales era fácilmente visible a través del fino algodón de su camisa gris oscuro, y nunca tuvo que flexionarse para mostrar sus bíceps. Los astronautas en la ISS podrían ver esas bellezas.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de no encorvarse obviamente, Stiles se mordió el labio y preguntó distraídamente: — ¿Y entonces pueda oler a ti en lugar de a Danny? Eso no tiene mucho sentido-.

Hasta que Derek levantó su mirada a Stiles en una expresión de ‘¿De verdad? ¿En serio?’ y Stiles... lo entendió. Santa mierda. Tenía todo el sentido.

— Oh, Dios mío. Quieres que huela como tú. Tú... me quieres. Como si fuera tuyo. Mierda-. Dejando caer los brazos, Stiles dio un paso adelante, levantando una mano hacia Derek para... no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, en realidad. Sus putas extremidades actúan sin su explicito permiso tan a menudo, es horrible.

Pero Derek agarró su muñeca y levantó su mano, guiando la palma de Stiles suavemente a un lado de su cuello, y luego sobre el grueso rastrojo de su mejilla, y luego bajando las crestas de músculos que formaban su costado.

— Y quieres oler como yo-, susurró Stiles. Mordiéndose el labio, tiró de su mano hasta que Derek lo soltó y luego lo puso de nuevo en el cuello de Derek, envolviéndolo y atrayendo a Derek hacia él. — Te voy a besar ahora-, dijo, porque sintió la necesidad de anunciar algo tan jodidamente memorable.

— Si te hace feliz-, dijo Derek en el tono más plano de todos los tiempos. Como si no estuviera a su lado tan feliz como un lobo.

—Idiota,- murmuró Stiles contra los labios de Derek. —Me hará jodidamente delirante-.


End file.
